Holding Back
by No Confidence
Summary: Bunny knew his mate was old and tired, while on the other hand was still in his prime. He knew his mate wasnt as he used to be in the past, but does that change anything...Bunny/North
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the beautiful End of Grace cause she's the freaking best and a line from one of her stories had got stuck in my head. So a big thanks to her for inspiring me to write North/Bunny, this actually won't be my first Rotg, I had written for ROTG be for and deleted them. This story is going to be oddly similar. I hope you enjoy it or hate it but technically I did warn you of the pairing so yeah, do not flame my story yada yada yada yada...

* * *

><p>"Bunny, not now." North pushd the rabbit away only for Aster to comeback harder.<p>

"Mate..." Bunny whined as he rubbed himself against the man. "Come on."

"Sorry, Bunny, but I'm not in the mood." North pushed the other away gently and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm not as I used to be, love."

The Easter Bunny lowered his ears, suddenly not so horny as he was before. Hearing his mate tell him no gave him the worst feeling imaginable. This hadn't been the first time that North wasn't up to their old games and actually this had been the third time in a row that he had been shot down.

"O-ok mate." He said sadly as he hopped off his lover.

"Where are you going?" North asks feeling guilty for making his love this way and watching Aster walk out the door.

Bunny turned around, already at the door, looking at North. "I'm going home..."

"Home?" North asks cocking his head to the side. "Bunny, you can stay here."

North scooted over on the bed to make room for Bunny who seemed unlikely to join. Bunny stared at the bed and at the man on the bed then sighed deeply.

"North...fine."

The bigger man smiled happily as soon as his lover came to bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and began to cuddle with Bunny. After a while, Bunny became less tense and allowed himself to be cuddled. He loved when North would rub his hears and whisper Russian to him. Though, he would not like the situation if any of the other guardians would see him. Bunny saw himself as a dominate, if he were to be seen like this, it'll hurt his pride.

"North" Bunny growled.

The Russian seemed stunned for a second, "What is it Bunny?"

"You stopped rubbing my ears." He growled with his eyes closed.

North smiled and began to give the rabbits ears a rub which made the rabbits leg twitch uncontrollably in a good way meaning Bunny enjoyed it. "Нуждающиеся Любовь..."

"What does that mean?" Bunny asks lazily. When he did get an answer and the petting stopped, he hastily turned to face his lover. "Nick?"

"I-I'm sorry, Bunnymund." North says not daring to look his lover in the eyes.

"What are you talkin bout Nick?" Bunny asks fully knowing what the man was talking about, he just wanted to play it off as not a big deal.

"Today was suppose to be a day of passion between us and I couldn't give you what you wanted. I understand that you are still in your prime but for me there is a different story...I am old, Aster. I am unable to the things we used to do and I know that upsets you." North admits tears welling in his eyes.

Bunny panicked and took his mates hands. "I know that, Nick...I haven't been the best lover either. I tried to push you into things I knew you couldn't do, but I-I just wanted to touch you...not being able to touch my mate is hard for a Pooka. But we have had good times together and nothing could change that. Sex or not you are still my mate. And I...Ilove you." Bunny inches closer and gave a sweet kiss to his lover.

"I love you to, Aster." North returned the kiss feeling relieved that his lover had not left him.

They snuggled once more. Bunny head was buried deep with North shoulder and vice versa. The rabbit inhaled the scent of his old mate, feeling guilty. He should have pushed him, he knew North was old and tired but he had ignored those reasons and still wanted to fuck the jolly man. He would definitely make it up to him.

His paws began to stoke the man's beard. Humans, he had thought, were weird. They aged quicker than Pooka meaning they were faster to pass away. Bunnymund was older than North but by appearance you would think other wise. North had once been in his prime but that was centuries ago and only last for a short while with humans while Pookas can last for centuries.

He can remember the times he had taken North on trips and their exotic games they had played on those trips but that had lasted for such as short while to Bunnymund. He quickly began to see the different changes in his mate after a while and knew that this one day would happen.

"Aster..."

Bunnymunds head snapped down to look at his lover who has been staring at him the entire time he was thinking.

"Aster, you are thinking too much, does this upset you that badly?" North sounded worried and sat up on the bed.

"No...no." Bunny didn't know if that were truthful or a lie. "I'm happy that I have you and sex doesn't need to come into a relationship."

North looked away. "...Bunny.."

"Take off your shirt."

The jolly man snapped his head over at his lover, "What?"

"Take off your shirt." Bunny commanded a little more aggressive. North stared at his lover then began to take off his shirt. As soon as he did Bunny pointed at his chest on a mark that was fading. "Do you remember this? That's the mark I gave you."

"Aster what does this have to do-'

"And this one!" Bunny pointed at his shoulder. "I marked you, Nick. You're mine and only mine and I be damned if I let you go!" He snapped. "As long as I have you or doesn't matter about sex, I just want you Nicholas! Not for your body but for you only!"

North had seemed lost for words then smiled warmly. "Thank you, Aster."

"For what?" Bunny asks wrapping his arms around his lovers waist.

"Showing me that you do care." North answers kissing his mate. The began to deepen as he wrapped his arms around Bunnys shoulders. "I suppose one last time won't hurt?"

Aster broke away and hawked at his lover with one of the most predatory look on his face, "I guess it won't." He answered pushing Nicks back onto the bed. "I'm going to make this count."

"Aster!" North moaned fueling the Pooka to keep going.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading I was going to add more drama but I think imma let you readers decide. It was sad writing this but also fun. Should I continue? Really should I? No Flames!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been needing to talk to ya for a while." Bunny said plopping onto the couch.

Aphrodite smiled, "You know you are able to tell me anything. What seems to be the matter? It's not everyday that I have the privileged to be in the presence of THE Easter Bunny."

"Well..." Bunny scratched the back of his head. "M...my mate-"

Aphrodite almost spilled her tea, "You have a mate?!"

Bunny looked at her weirdly and took offense. "Yeah. What of it?"

Aphrodite blushed and twirled her hair, "Sorry it's just that you haven't been having any "energy" lately and I haven't really been keeping up with other people love lives now that Cupid is in charge..."

"Sorry." Bunny mumbled Sitting back in his seat.

"So..." The woman drawled. "What about you and your mate?"

"He's-" Bunny paused when he saw the look on the Goddesses face when he had mentioned his mate was male. He ignored it and kept talking. "He hasn't been up for...ya know...and Sure we've had a good while of sex but I'm not sure if I am actually okay with not having any at all."

"I think I have a good guess at who your mate is!" Aphrodite smiled happily as ever. "I guess the rumors were true! I actually was hoping in it, I mean you've been lonely for a while now, and I mean that in a nice way, poor guy that he doesn't want sex anymore-" Aphrodite rambled until Bunny cut her off.

"Can you at least help me?" Bunny asked eyes widened sadly.

"Have you tried other skills? How do you usual do it?" She asks rubbing her chin. "Hes so young for a spirit to want to quit sex." She says in thought.

"Young? He is about as old as you Dite, maybe older." Bunnymund states. "I mean he looks older than ya too."

Aphrodite stopped her thoughts and stared at Bunny confused. "Just who exactly is your mate?"

"North of course!" Bunny pointed out. "Who did ya think it would be?!"

"Oh...you and...North?...Oh! You and North?! Man I was way off the margin.. " she says. "Thank goodness Cupid is in the love business or I would have been messing up left and right! It doesn't really matter who I thought it would be just who you are with!" She avoided the last question. "Anyway, North? I hadn't seen this coming."

"Well what of that advice were you talking about?"

"Wait so you are the dominate?" She asks looking the pooka up and down. "Out of you and North I would have suspected that Father Christmas would be the dominate in your relationship."

"Why is that?" Bunny snapped.

"No disprespect but he is kind of bigger and is kind of the leader." Aphrodite eyes widened with glint. "Thats it!"

"Will you just tell me what the problem is?" Bunny says getting irritable.

"Have you ever let him top?"

Bunny went silent and shrugged. "Never but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Really?" She asks cocking her head.

"Yes really!" Bunny snapped his patients growing weary. Aphrodite perked up and held a finger in the air as if she had solved the problem.

"Get him excited with the idea of topping!" She smiled. "Try something different! Let him pound you senseless, let him do what he wants to _your _body this time! He's probably tired of you always being the dominant. I'm telling you Bunnymund this will make him want sex more often than NECESSARY."

Bunny stared at her as if she had lost her damn mind. "Are you saying that I have to bottom?"

"Yes!" She gives him a serious look. "Its that or no more sex."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Dite cocks an eye brow.

Bunny squirmed in seat. "Bottoming? I just can't."

"You'll be pleasing your mate," Apphridite says and by the way Bunny snapped his head up to look at her she had obviously caught his attention. "He'll be immensely pleased that his partner was able to bring him such a pleasure."

"He is my mate..." Bunny thinks it over to himself. "...and it is my job to please him."

"He has done so much for you over the years, who knows how many times you've demanded him to get naked and fall on his knees. You owe it to him to give back what he has done for your sake. Imagine him, on top of you, inside you-making you wilt and wither on the hard oak floor in the Pole." Aphrodite began to fan herself at the thought.

"Alright, alright, I got the idea!" Bunny says holding his hands to her face to stop her from talking. "Keep that up and I'll be harder than a brick."

The goddess smiled, "I'm happy that I could help."

"Thanks again." Bunny waved as he fell through his portal.

He made it to the Pole in no time and made was let in by Phil. He knew North wouldn't be in his room for a long while and began to shed himself of his gear. He looked in the mirror on the wall and gave a good stare at himself. He wasn't completely with the idea of being bottom but he did owe North this pleasure just as Dite said.

"Bunnymund?" North asks as he entered the room. "What are you doing here so early?"

"N-Nothing!"

North cocked an eyebrow at his lovers sudden change of mood but didn't question it as he sat his papers on his drawer. "So, how are the eggs this year?"

"F-fine...say North, come here...please." Bunny patted down the empty space on his bed. North took a good look at his lover to notice that Bunnymund was not wearing his gear. North narrowed his eyes.

"Bunnymund, you know I am not within the mood anymore." North says sighing sadly. "I thought I had satisfied you with the last time?" North asks feeling guilty and worried as he took his seat next to Bunnymund. "I can see that look in your eyes, Bunny, you want me."

Bunnys dominate nature had to fight back the urge to tackle North and mate him like the first time he had ever done so. North waited on Bunny to take him but After a few minutes passed nothing had came. He sat in wonder and looked at his partnerr in deeper worry. He was going to ask Bunnymund what was the matter but Aster stood up before he could and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you mate." Bunny, once he had pushed North down, climbed on top of the man snuggling into his beard.

North froze, it was not like Bunny to be this way, to be such affectionate. "Aster what is the matter?"

"Nothing mate." Aster lied, feeling worthless that he couldn't provide his mate with his body. He would try again. He had chickened out and was unable to give himself to North who wrapped his arms around Bunny's shoulders and snuggled into him.

"Are you sure?" North mumbles feeling the tiredness of the day finally sink in. He gave a big yawn snuggling more into his mate.

Bunny nodded. "Yeah...it's fine."

* * *

><p>Okay so my life has finally ended and I'm trying not to give up on hope and imma try to finish this story, thank you guys so much who want me to continue! This chapter didnt have that much detail but I'm going to try harder.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

OK so I was thinking about new story plot about eggnong and this came to mind. I was thinking about making it separate but knowing me I'm an idiot and posted it with this story! So basically its two Stories in one! Let's call it Connected One shots! That's about right! This is its own story! Tell m how it is!

ALL THANKS GOES TO END OF GRACE

This chapter shall be called Bunnys Mistake

* * *

><p>It had been only a year and Bunny still can't get the thought of a special someone off his mind.<p>

He paced back and forth between the halls in his home and mumbled to himself every five seconds. He knew he had some type of feelings for him but never thought if it as more than brotherly. He seemed lost and confused for the pass few days after his heat that year as to why he kept dreaming of that special someone naked and aroused. It had taken a lot of self-finding for him to come to the terms that maybe he had actually grown attached to the person.

"Aster!" North called joyfully. "Its nice to see you here at the pole, what brings you?"

The smell of gingerbread filled his nose happily and tempted him to ask for one, but he stayed on track. "I was wondering, if ya like to help with the eggs this year?" He asks nervously.

That one sentence had through North into a curve. Aster, his closest friend had never in his life had asked anyone to help him with his own holiday. A look of concerned flashed on his features as he stared at the Easter Bunny whose attention was on the floor. "Aster, is something the matter?"

Bunny shook his head, "I just need a little help is all..."

"Well then, if you need help this willl be a great time to have the other guardians along!" Norths smiled returned and his deep blue eyes twinkled. "We all can help you, Aster."

"Actually, I think just you will be good." Bunny lifts his head to look at the man. "I-it's been a while since we've been together...alone."

North had a questioning gaze but shook it off, "Thats fine too. I'll let the Yetis and Elves know that I will be visiting you."

Bunny nodded and gulped. He was finally going through with his plan after a long year of planning. He had thought it over and over and even tried to by tricking himself of his feelings by saying how disgusting humans were. He had spent all day grooming himself and picking out the best outfit he could so he can atleast try to woo the man.

North on the other hand was feeling cautious. "Phil!"

The yeti appeared grumbling, "?"

"The Easter bunny is here asking for my help, that rabbit man is up to no good! I may have known him for a short while but I know him good enough!" North ran a hand through his gray hair. It had been a long while since the guardians fully assembled and North had taken position as leader. Now the Easter Bunny pops out the blue asking for help? North was no fool. He was once a thief but not a fool.

The yeti gave him a look.

"Friends? We are friends! But-" North stopped to see what Phil had to say. "Yes, yes, I see. Maybe this will be chance to learn more about his race...Fine! I'll be at the Warren!"

The Cossack made his way back to the pooka only to stop in awe. He hadn't notice how well dressed the pooka had been when he had first arrive. North had to admit that the egg shape glasses does make the pooka look attractive.

Bunny sniffed the air smelling the scent of the Russian. He inhaled it deeply wanting to drown in it. He shifted his eyes from the snowglobes aligned on the wall to North who seemed to be stating at him.

North looked away. The stare Bunnymund was giving him seemed almost predatory and it was making him uneasy. Okay, now Nick was not an idiot. He wasnt about to risk his life for so!me accusations of friendship.

"On second thought, why not we stay here? Have a couple of drinks then get to work."

Bunny looked at him weirdly, but maybe with the drinks other thinks could start to happen. He could learn about his mate more; meaning;: learn how to please him.

They moved to one of the decorative living rooms, North's home contains several living rooms this is just one of the highly decorated ones that the Russian brought guests to. Bunny sat down on the couch and could barely contain himself. The room smelled exactly like North! He wanted to rub himself all across the floor, the walls, the couch, and the curtians. His feet thumped against the floor impatiently waiting for his mat to back.

This living room was like a den, it was smaller than the rest, but its was North's favorite. Aster could tell by the more descriptive detail on the paintings, or the embellished furniture. It took on quite the style of North's. Its style was chosen by the colours of each guardian yet there was a little more red and green in the room than anything else.

Bunny suddenly felt unbearable hot.

Being surrounded by your mates scent did not make it any better. He began to strip off his clotging and fan himself. Is it just him or has the pole gotten increasingly hot? The pooka began to panic, he her got this hot before not in all his years! Unless hes gone into preheat...

_Preheat, or commonly known as false heat, is common in all species. It is when a species exhibits the symptoms of heat; desire, the want to please your mate, and finally claiming your mate. However they are not in heat for one reason: They are in a conscious state. Heat primarily uses animal instinct, without thinking. Preheat is also the term used to when you are wooing your mate in preparing for your actual heat._

Bunny couldn't believe himself. He felt like a horny teenager who for the first time wants to have sex. He breathed in and our trying to control himself. At that exact moment North had arrived with two bottles of wine and offered of to him.

_Wine _

A drink usually shared between lovers.

Bunny was not a drinker unlike North so he wasnt as practiced with his alcohol. For the next moments he and North chatted, laughed and shared memories. And for every moment that passed Bunny took a swig of his drink. And sooner than later, he was flat faced drunk.

Bunny licked the lower half of his lips seductively, "I bet yer a big boy, mate."

North chocked on his eggnog. He faced his old friend who seemed to be intoxicated by the spiked eggnog. The man blushed deeply, "I think you have enough Bunnymund."

He tried to take the eggnog out of the pookas paws but Bunny was not letting him have it and tightened his grip on the handle of the cup. "You don't tell me when I've had enougher."

"Bunnymund, please." North begs trying to take the cup once more.

"Oh, baby, you'll be saying that in a differ way tonight." Bunny practically purred as His mouth watered over North. "Ove always wondered what's been under those coats," in a hurry the pooka dropped the cup, which had been empty yet North hadn't known it, then hopped onto his best friend.

"Aster!" North cried trying to port the animal off him.

The pooka rubbed himself up against the man then repeated the process while moaning wantonly quite loudly. "Nicholas..." He groaned feeling himself unsheath before the man. He had drunk so much, and it had been so long since he had a doe.

"Aster, get off me this instance!" North commanded in his 'I'm very angry with you' voice. He was able to push Bunny aside and get off of his couch without a scratch. He gave a glare to Bunny which had fallen once he saw that the pookas d*** was hanging freely and hard. Also when he had saw the paw reaching to grab it.

He blushed furiously at the pooka, "Aster! You better not do that on my couch!"

Bunny stopped what he was doing. "Why don't you come by and help me? Better yet call me by that er nickname ya gave me."

"Bunny," North started but as soon as he did the pooka let out a warm, pleasures growl. He waited till the moment passed to continue. "You have been drinking to much, I advise you to leave."

Bunnys face fell for a second, "You want me to leave mate?"

"You are highly intoxicated. I will help you get home if that's fine with you." North states glaring.

Bunny looked down at himself, his thingy actually. "Can I use your bathroom first?"

North really did not like the idea of the pooka doing what he wanted to do in his bathroom yet he nodded and showed the animal the way. North was only worried about the animals aim and if he would be left to clean up any 'white messes'.

Either Bunny could hold out for long periods or something bad happened. It had been over 15 minutes and the Pooka had not returned from the bathroom. North finally gave up on waiting and barged in, to his surprise the rabbit was gone.

"I guess he left." The Russian mumbled. He walked to his room, a head ache forming, and questions building. "I have never seen bunny so drunk."

North opened his door and quietly shut it in hopes of not waking his elves. He had not even notice that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Mateee." Bunny purred from the bed.

North went cold when he saw the pooka on his bed, wrapped tightly within in them and sniffed them diligently.

"I thought maybe you and I could sleep together?" Bunny chuckled as he unloosened himself from the covers to crawl near North. "I was wondering when you'd join me heree." Bunny slurred.

North sighed mentally and said his prayers. "Bunny-"

"Please Nick, come to bed." The pooka patted an empty space near himself. "I won't bite."

"Bunnymund, leave."

"No."

North was taken aback, "What did you say?"

"I'm not leaving, North. I wants what's mine and I'll take it by force if I have to." Bunny snarled sitting up higher on the bed. "And I ain't no quitter."

The man stepped backwards. "Bunnymund,"

"Nick." Bunny cut him off. "Its the easy way or the hard way."

North frowned. Now bunny was just being ridiculous to work with. "I-"

"The choice is yours, mate." Bunny jumped from the bed, he landed right in front of the man. "Front or back?"

"I think neither is fine." North steppped up to him ready for a wasn't about to get taken by an animal inside his own home. Yes, Bunny was his friend but this as just a little overboard than a regular friendship. Bunnymund was so intoxicated that he must've mistaken North for a doe or he was so horny that he didn't give two shits who he fucked.

Bunny growled and tackled North. They fought a good while before Bunny was able to push North down onto the bed while ripping his shirt in the process. Norths face was red of anger as Bunny tried to undo his belt. North had almost knocked the bloody hell out of the rabbit if it wasn't for the pookas quick reflexs.

"Aster!" North warned, his voice laced with anger.

"Thats right, mate, keep calling my name like that." Bunny said licking his lips. "Cant wait to see yer naked."

_Time Jump_

Bunny woke up warily yet pleased. He tried to move to stretch however there was somebody on top of him, something heavy. And it was kinda squishing the life of him out. He opened his eyes wider and his draw dropped as far as it could when he saw it was a human.

A big human.

A familiar human.

He gulped, "Oh sweet eggies, What have I done?"

The Pooka looked down farther the man's back to see colored bruises sporadically assembled on his back. Bunny licked his lips, had he done that? He really did feel guilty but he wasn't going to say that he wasn't please by his actions.

He wanted to remember everything alas he was drunk so he couldn't. He could only imagine the voices that North made or the tightness the man had to be. North started to shift in his sleep, he rolled over from in top of bunny with a snore.

Bunny took in a lot of oxygen when the man had finally let off. Not to be mean, but North was a big man.

The pookas eyes raked over North's backside. Never had he wanted to smack the man's ass but now he had a firey desire to do so. North had such a large ass, it was round and filled out to its greatest. He wanted to feel it jiggle under his hand.

Eventually he gave up the idea and left the man alone in the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation of Bunnys Mistake

* * *

><p>"Oh god." Bunny quivered. He finally came to a conclusion about what had happened the other night. <em>He had raped North.<em>

He grasped his head tightly and cursed himself. Easter was only a mile away and here he is screwing his best friend. Or raping him. But Bunny couldn't have raped North! North was the leader, a fighter, and above al, yet Bunny would never say this, the strongest off all the Guardians! And somehow he was able to hold him down?!

Sure he had thought about taking North, but not in the sense of rape! He wanted to have it almost like a friendly gesture, you know, like he had planned. He was going to invite Nick over, paint some eggs, bring up the topic of mating, and if things went well he and North would be mates! But no, he just had to get drunk and ruin his own plans.

Then he had the nerve to leave him alone in his own bed.

Bunnymund felt like a disgrace. You are never to leave your mates side until they are sure and fine and here he is at home wondering if North is good and fine instead of being there for him! He slapped himself for leaving. North probably was injured, and those bruises looked painful. Now we wouldn't have a chance with the winter spirit.

However, their we're such things as taken mates.

Taken mates are mates who were taken by no consent. In Pooka culture, taken mates were not usual but they still happened. The dominant will take a doe or buck and place their mark on him or her. Once this happen, they have full ownership. No one else is allowed to mate with said doe or buck. A taken mate can break this ownership by simply declining after heat to a bond.

When becoming a "mate" you form a bond with the person of your choice. Most mates last for times until one dies. The mate who is still alive can find another mate but it's very unlikely chance for them to do so.

He had to make up for this.

Bunny began to think. What would North like? Oh! Alcohol and Sweets! That's what Aster would do! He'd make him one of the most sweetest of treats there ever was and bring him the finest of wine! North would absolutely adore him type of sweets? Suddenly Bunny's eyes widen with happiness.

He was going to make a bunch of sweets and place them in an wooden picnic basket he had in his kitchen. From Cinnamon rolls, sweet tarts, mini cakes to cookies! Plus chocolate eggs, this was going to be the best! And the wine! Sherry? Moscado? What the hell, Bunny would bring all of them!

He might need to make some coffee and tea for himself. He was never going to drink again, unless...North wanted him to. A smile formed across his lips. Oh he surely was going to end up on the naughty list if he isn't already.

North had woken up an hour after Bunnymund had left. The man sat up groggily and winced at his back pain. He thanked heavens that nothing worse ha e happened. They had fought until Bunny had got the upper hand...

The bruises were Bunny's claws digging into his back and North admitted it had hurt like hell.

He cursed, "Damm rabbit man."

He knew something would happen tonight just not this. He totally wasn't expecting this. Never in his life would he excpect the Easter Bunny to conjure up such dwellings for him. Even if the pooka was drunk he still wouldn't think he'd try something as that last night.

North rubbed his face, all he wanted to do was forget this whole thing yet he knew that was unlikely. That look Bunny gave him would forever stay in his mind. North shivered, Aster seemed so driven to get what he wanted... The way the pooka licked his lips, clawed at him, and when his voice got lower...Oh, when his voice got lower, Nick shivered.

That's when it hit him.

Didn't Bunny say something about how he always wanted to see what's underneath those coats? Did he always wanted North?

Nick shook his head, Bunny couldn't feel that way. Yes the Easter Bunny for crying out loud! A pooka to make it better, he wouldn't go with someone outside his own race...

Something wet fell on his hands.

North looked down at his hands and looked up at his ceiling. There was no leaks. Suddenly, he touched his face...He was crying. Nick could count on his fingers how many times he had cried in his life. And never had those times been because of this.

It hurt so badly.

And it wasn't the sex.

It was that he had enjoyed it. He was embarrassed, humiliated, and down right disgusted yet a tiny part of him enjoyed it. Bunny was so...invigorating...although drunk Bunny was not sloppy when it came to bedroom skills.

North had never so loved and violated at the same time.

He wiped his eyes, "Damn you, Bunny."

His eyes wandered around his room till he notice his calender. It was the Guardians monthly meeting. He slapped his face, how could he forget?! He groaned feeling like he had been hit by a ton of bricks or like he had been fucked by a rabbit ten times.

Yes ten times.

"Oh dear, what do I tell others?" North shakes his head. He wasn't going to tell them, this was a one night thing, no need to bring it up again. Bunny would certainly forget about it and pretend it never happened.

Yes that's what they would do.

Bunny was almost finished with his basket, he happily placed every sweet inside and with almost brand of alcohol he owned. It was filled from the top with goodies and he was very pleased. North would love this!

He smiled. "Perfect!"

Aster thumped his feet and went through the portal to the Pole. He knocked on the door furiously, he had just made the sweets and he didn't want them to be cold.

Phil answered the door. "?"

"I need to see North." Bunny crossed his arms.

"..."

"Sick?" Bunny questioned. His stomach dropped some, he had left North unattended and now his mate had gone ill. "I've got to see him! Let me in!"

He made his way towards the man's room to be stopped by a group of elves. Not just any group of elves but the Brigade E.L.F.S. those were Santa's top skilled elves in almost anything including combat. And their leader...Dingle.

Bunny looked them down. "Can ya move out my way."

Dingle smiled and pointed to the basket and held out on of his hands.

"Oh that's how' it's gonna be?"

Dingle nodded smirking.

Bunny sighed and handed the elf one of the large cinnamon rolls he had made. Dingle snapped his fingers and in a second the Brigade fled. Making a clear way to Norths door. "Thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

He knocked on the door.

"Please come back later. Now is not good time."

Aster walked in. "North..."

North sprung up. "Aster?! What are you doing here?!"

"I thought I'd bring over some treats and some drinks..." He held up the basket. "Want some?"

The man shifted uncomfortable on the bed. He really wasn't sure if he should take anything from the Easter Bunny yet he didn't want to seem rude. "Sure, thank you."

The pooka walked over and sat beside the man on the bed without a second thought. North had tensed for a second but allowed the pooka to sit beside him a while longer. Bunny shared his sweets.

North was happily eating his cookie, Bunny was one of the best spirits to ever bake. He nibbled on it, savoring the sweet taste. Aster leaned over and planted a kiss on the man's cheek and wrapped his arm around the man's giant one.

North stopped all movements.

"Oh mate," Bunny said resting his head on the man. "I'm sorry for leaving so early. I promise to make it up to ya." He purred. "Anything you want."

"Aster.. "

The pookas ears perked up with his head. "Yes mate?"

"Whats going on?"

"Well I'm going to be a great mate and take care of you." Bunny says as his hand rubs against the man's chest. "Youre going to be feeling so good when I get finished with ya. The only thing you'll know how to do is call my name and ask for more." Bunny unbuttoned the man's pajama shirt and began to tweak his nipple. "Gods mate," he hopped on top of him. "This will be fun."

"A-Aster." North moaned. "S-stop." He pushed the rabbit away and covered himself.

Bunny only stared. "Are ya shy mate?"

The man blushed furiously, okay maybe he was a little self conscious about his body. But that wasn't the point!

"I don't think this is a good idea." North said. "What of the other guardians."

Bunny planted a kiss on his mate, "I don't care." He kissed him again. "All I want is to please you." He placed himself on the man's lap and began to ride him.

North leaned his head back and let out a groan.

"Does that feel good mate?" Bunny panted. They were only dry humping and panting like dogs. "I'll do anything you want."

"Yes." North stuttered. "B-bunny..."

"Yes,mate? Tell me." Aster purred.

North breaths even, "Get off me."

Bunny stopped. "W-what?"

"Bunnymund, I need you to get off me." North scooted up a bit. He placed his hands on Bunnys hips and gave the rabbit s kiss. "We must stop acting like horny teenagers and act like Guardians." He began to finger the rabbit. "We must be adults about this."

Aster had gasped when he felt the finger enter him. "A-ah!"

North began to kiss the pookas neck. "We do anything I like, yes?"

"Na-ah!" Aster moaned as his mate fat fingers plunged deeper.

"I'll please you, Aster." He said pushing more in. "But, you must do everything I ask."

Bunny nodded, tears gathered in his eyes as he cum. "Anything!"

North gave one last kiss to the pooka and placed the numb-leg rabbit to the side of the bed. "Clean yourself, I'm meeting with other spirits today. Important spirits." Bunny had fidget on the bed, his legs numb, and cock still weeping. He nodded and watched his mate leave the bedroom. A few minutes later he regained his senses.

He got out of the bedroom and made his way around the Pole. His mate was around here somewhere. As soon as he saw who North was meeting with, he tried to make himself a little more presentable.

The ghosts yet to come...

"Bunnymund, I knew you'd be here." The ghost of Christmas future smiles. She was a pretty blonde with curly hair and wore an old style dress from 1800's.

The ghost of Christmas present smiled, she was a pretty red head with straight hair, "I know what goes on here."

"I see your past, you've been wanting this. Bunnymund." A brunette says. "Such intense feelings you kept for our Father."

The past, present, and future looked at one another an in a flash they were gone. Bunny felt his face heat up.

"Bunny." North says coming up behind the pooka. "Are you okay?"

Aster nodded. "I-I just want you back into bed."

North looked down confused. "Bunny, what are we doing? Is this just a thing or more?" He had even got caught up in the lust.

"Well, your mate."

The man narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"You're mine, mate." Bunny purred. He walked up face to face to north and cupped the man's ass from behind. "No one but me gets to fuck this nice ass of yours except me."

North blushed shyly. "Mates?"

"You accepted my offer. I fucked ya, I fed ya, and I'm taking care of ya. Now you are my mate, mine forever." Bunny says gripping the man's ass tighter. "I ain't gonna let ya go. Imma Mark you."

"That will come later, Now we have meeting." North states quickly.

Aster looked confuse until it dwelled that he had a meeting with the other guardians. He groaned and walked to the meeting room where everyone waited.

"Good evening." Tooth said cheery as always.

Bunny took his seat next to North with a sigh, then he noticed the stare from Jack. He looked at the boy who had blushed and looked away once he saw Bunny looking back at him. The pooka shrugged it off and watched his mate take a seat. Well staring at his ass.

Aster rested a paw on the man's leg earning a glare but he ignored and kept it there.

"So my friends, any business?"

"Nothing new." Tooth said floating over Sandy.

Bunny smiled, "We have something to share to everyone. Don't we Nick?"

"Ah, yes but I believe it's too early." North says lowly. "We...I am not ready to tell them." .

"Tell us what?" Jack whispered in between the two. North and Bunny broke away frightens at the boys sudden appearances.

North sighed, "If you must."

"Well, now that me and North got ya attention...We are mates." Bunny states proudly as if presenting a trophy.

Sandy, Jack, and Tooths jaw dropped.

Quickly, the sandman began to conjure pictures of Santa and the Easter Bunny with a heart and a question mark.

Bunny nodded, "Yes we are together."

North sat back blushing as Bunny began to answer every last one of Sandys questions along with some of tooths. As every questioned got more complicated the more detailed Bunny went into with his answers.

"H-how long?" Jack spoke up, sounding heart broken as he looked at Bunny and North.

It had caught all Guardians attention when the fun boy sounded so betrayed.

"Jack are you okay?" Tooth asks, going to rest a hand on his shoulder but he moved before she could.

He nodded, "Y-yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine I'm just a little surprised." He sounded as if he were lying. "I gotta go..." He took one last look at Bunnymund, Before ya knew it he was gone.

North was shocked, speechless! Never could he have imagined Jacks hurt or rejected look. The boy looked heart broken, on the verge of tears. What could have been the matter? Why did he run away like that?

"Nick, I don't know what that was about either, it's best not to think to hard on it." Bunny says comforting his mate. "I'll make you more goodies, Kay?"

North nodded, yet he couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness. "Bunnymund, kiss me."

Aster happily took his mates lips and went loomed at Tooth and Sandy. With a smile he said, "I'll do whatever my mate wants me to." His eyes widen as though he had forgot something. "Baby, I have to go to the Warren, okay?"

North wanted to ask why but it was none of his business. "Ok, darling."

Asters heart had melted when his lover called him darling.

That left Tooth and Sandy to question North about his relationship.

Bunny made it home in no time, but he got the feeling he wasn't the only one here. "Alright, come put Frost. I can smell scent and hidings not gonna help ya."

Jack slowly showed himself from behind the tree and sighed.

"Have you been crying, mate?" Aster asks seeing the red eyed boy.

"Yeah, maybe." He wiped his eyes.

"What is wrong with ya, storming out of Norths house like that." Bunny crossed his arms.

"I was overwhelmed!" Jack yelled. "I didn't see that coming, none of us saw that coming!"

"Theirs no need to get emotional about it."

"Sorry, but I'm an emotional person." Jack wiped his eyes. "I just...I don't know...I'm happy for you guys but..."

Bunnys eyes widened. "Are you jealous?"

The boy shook his head looking away.

"You are!" Bunny pointed out. "Of me? There's no need to be jealous cause I'm hanging round your mentor all the time-"

"I'm not jealous of you!"

"Then...why are jealous with North?" Aster asks seeing the red tint on his cheeks.

"I'm not jealous of anyone!" Jack yelled puffing out his chest. "I just was overwhelmed!"

Bunny smirked, "Sure you were."

"I was!" Jack stomped off. "And since you guys are sharing your relationship I should tell you abit mine."

Aster cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yeah. That's right. I have a relationship, a healthy one, with a MAN." Jack states. "A good MAN."

"Really? Who?"

Jack paused. "Oh, umm...he's.."

"Who is it Jack?" Bunny asks knowing the boy was lying.

"That's none of your business!" Jack says after a few seconds of thinking. "Hes uber cool."

"I'd like to meet him."

"You will."

"Okay."

"Alright." Jack snapped. "I'm going to apologize to North for leaving to early, goodbye to you good sir."

Bunny shook his head as the kid left, sometimes he didn't know what went through that mind if his. And what the hell was he doing at his Warren?

He grabbed a few items from his Warren;a cook book in case his mate got hungry, a few lotions and potions to get his mate in the mood, and a few of his beautiful roses. His heart fluttered and thumped in his chest. He was in love with North and he finally got this chance with he frowned. He remembered his mate finger fucking him. He was supposed to be the one to do that. Not North. North was his doe not his buck. He would have to tell North about that later but that could wait til he's fully gone into heat.

Aster licked his lips.

Oh North would love to see him in heat. He would go wild, never be merciful, and fuck the man raw and hard if he didn't do as he said. Just thinking about North bending over, begging for his cum, to be fucked so hard that he couldn't walk straight the next morning.

...North had it coming.

More like Norths ass had it coming.

* * *

><p>I had realized how fucked up I put this chapter. I mean I totally screwed over this one! It looked rushed and messy! I slapped myself after reading this! I was like, "No Confidence, you can do better than this! Get your act together!" And if you read the part about the "E.L.F.S" I bet you can't tell me where I got that from! It is from a Christmas movie and one of my favorites! And of course, Dingle is the leader!<p>

Hint

E.L.F.S :

*Effective

*Liberating

*Fighting

*Squad

Oh tell me what ya think...!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to confuse anyone! The last two chapter were different stories! Oh me gosh! So the first story is called Holding Back. The second story is called Bunnys Mistake, I added them together but they aren't together stories. I hope that makes sense. I'm not good at explaining things! To put it Quickly, it two different stories! And thanks so much for pointing that out, I'm not the best person to explain stuff so I hoped this helped. I hope you guys are having a fun Mardi Gras!

This one is the continuation of Holding Back.

* * *

><p>Bunny and North layed together, something they did scarcely of. Bunny was snuggled into Norths arm. Though the scene may seem gentle, something worried both of their minds. North shifted uncomfortably and sighed.<p>

"Mate?" Bunny asks tiredly and snuggled deeper in his mates arm.

North looked down at his lover. "Bunny, Eatser is very close."

"Yeah." Bunny yawned trying to get as smuch as North as he could. "I'm going to spending it with you like always."

North didn't look sure, "How will we-"

"If you don't want sex, we don't have to have it." Bunny states lifting his head to get a glimpse of the worry features on his mate. "I'll just go into hibernation."

North sighed sadly, "My love, I am sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." The pooka says as the lethargy leaves him. "It was your choice and I have to respect it."

"I would...give myself...if you want." North answers not sure if he would do such. "It is your rut and you do become very...animalistic."

"North, you don't have to force yourself." Bunny wasn't tired anymore. He was fully awake and angry.

"But-"

"Mate!" Bunny snapped. He paused once he saw the hurt expression on North. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

North looked away. "It's fine."

"No it's not." Bunny admitted. "Youve been really down lately and it's all my fault." He slumped his shoulders.

"No it's mine." North took his pooka into his hands. "I should have been prepared for this but I wasn't."

"North-" Bunny was going to cut him off and tell him different yet North kept going.

"One day after having sex with you, I felt something. There was pain, but that's not what made me stop. I was tired of being held down, so vulnerable, it had mocked me from the back of my mind since the first day we had sex but I never took it seriously until then. And after that one day, it appeared again, that feeling of being held down and the vulnerability, I couldn't take it anymore."

"So it wasnt because you were old..." Bunny sadly stared at his lover. "I was hurting you."

Bunny sat up straight, his eyes shut tightly, and turned away. He knew, he knew he shouldve become Norths doe...He was selfish and didn't fulfill his mates needs instead he went on while his mate was in pain.

"Aster, it is not your fault." North pulled Aster back down into his lap. "I wasn't strong enough to take you in."

Bunny curled up in the man's chest, his heart thumping of a bass. He felt himself choke a cry as North petted him.

"Shh..." North cooed at his mate. "Aster, it is okay."

Aster began to sob.

"Shh, darling. I know this upsetting, but we can make it through...like you said." The man pulled the rabbit closer. "Its okay...it's okay." He kissed the rabbit on his forehead. "Its okay."

Bunny shook his head. "No...no it's not."

North face showed pity. "I...I know."

"North, let me please you..." Bunny cried, knowing the words he used weren't as clear as he meant them to be. "I want to...I want to-"

"If that makes you happy. I can manage this time if I try." North shows a small pitied smile. "But be gentle, I don't think I can take it if you're rough with me."

Bunny nodded wiping his eyes. "I'll be good."

The pooka slowly undressed his mate, taking in every change. The man he loves right in front of him, his doe sculpted like a god. He bit the lower of his lip. His mate didn't desire this, North feared him. He could smell the man's horomones and they gave off fear.

Had he really been that bad of a lover?

He fully undressed the man. North laid back on the bed with his legs spread wide enough for Bunny to see. The pooka stared at everything, all of his mate, and all of his mates body. He reached over to the drawer to look for the lube but nothing was there.

"Where's the-"

"I threw it away." North answers. "I thought we wouldn't need it anymore."

Bunny nodded, understanding. But how would he prepare?

North stared at the wall, his breath in even, loud and clear. He was anticipating the pain, he always had. Every time he and Bunny had sex it would be this way. He would try to keep his thoughts on Bunny and the pleasure but the pain from being held back hurt him. He just waited for himself and Bunny to finish. Suddenly, Bunny crawled on top of him.

"Aster?"

"Mate. I need you." Bunny says gettin in a position on top of the man. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist. North was confused. "I've been meaning to do this for ya a while ago." Bunny slid down on the man's dick. He grimaced as his walls were being stretched to the extreme. North gasped as he felt the wonderful tightness squeeze his cock.

Instinctively, North thrusted inside his lover who wasn't used to being a bottom.

"Ah!" Bunny screeched. "North!"

"S-sorry." Nick apologized his shaky voice filled with ecstasy. "God, that feels so good."

Bunny felt himself, jolt. Is this what a doe felt like? No wonder North hated it. Instead of giving up, he would please his mate. "T-t-that's right, f-f-fuck me."

Nick panted, he had barely moved but that heat he felt near his cock. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are." Bunny answers on the verge of tears. "Just fuck me. Fuck me hard like a whore. Tease me, make me beg, do anything that makes you happy, I won't mind at all. Make me your doe."

North sat up, still inside his mate. He gave the pooka a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Aster you are not a whore." He lifted the pooka chin to make him look at him. "I'm going to wait till you are used to it."

"Y-you don't have t-to." Bunny ached.

"Yes I do." Nick lowered his head, placing butterfly kisses on Asters neck. "I want you to feel pleasure, even if it takes a long time. I won't push." Norths eyes traveled to the pookas face. "You can cry if you need to."

"I ain't no cryer." Aster growled softly.

North nodded. "You never were."

"F-fuck..." The pooka muttered holding onto Norths shoulder for dear life. "I...I think I'm ready."

North gave Bunny one last kiss as he began to move. "Alright love."

All Bunny could remember where the touches, the words of love and promise, and being thrusted into with a gently yet powerful thrust, with his mate on top of him making him scream in pleasure. He had cum twice and was going for a third time as North panted and went deeper. His legs were numb, and his mind was mush. His last words;

"NICHOLAS! GODS, KEEP GOING!" He cried forcing himself to thrust along with the man. "I LOVE YOU!"

Then everything went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I'm updating faster on this story! Hooray! I hope you guys had a fun Valentines Day and Parade season! I know I did! (Even though I have no Valentine cause I'm No Confidence, how can I get somebody if I got "No Confidence"). Yeah, I'm just a lonely bastard. However I did have so much fun today. I saw the new Spongebob Movie and it was AWESOME! SO EPIC! I am too old to be watching Spongebob but this movie was the bomb! Like awesome! Spongebob kicked some serious ass! He was not playing around! I also snuck into Fifty Shades of Grey...(that's a whole different story) And Oh me gosh, I can't wait till End Of Grace updateeess on her stories To hurt the one you love and School of Wonders. This woman is like super amazing! She needs a medal or something for appreciation. (If you are reading this, "Heeeyyyy.") I seriously hope you like this chapter.

Man I am such a rambler.

This is a continuation of the story Holding Back.

* * *

><p>"Please, wake up." North rubs his pookas face as gently as he could manage. It had been 12 hours and his mate was still asleep and unresponding.<p>

Bunny grumbled softly yet he didn't wake.

"Bunnymund, wake up." North takes his hand and rubs gently over his knuckles. "For the sake of me, wake up."

Bunny slowly opened his eyes, the fluttered ever so slightly. He gave a small yawn and stretch then turned his head to meet his mate. "Nick? What time is it?"

North gave a happy sigh. "Thank goodness you are awake." He kissed the pooka. "Its 7:00 p.m."

"What?" Bunny asks confused. "How could it be seven p.m.?"

"Bunny it is the next day." North states. "You have slept for twelve hours straight."

Bunny would have been shocked, well he was but he wasn't showing it. Instead he gave a big yawn, "Really?"

"Yes, you had me worried."

"Sorry mate, it's just that you had gave it to me so good last night." Bunny said flirtatiously. "How was I last night?"

"You were the tightest thing I've ever had to touch and enter." North licked his lips taking the pooka into his hands. "You were so good."

Bunny shrugged. "I wish I would I have done more, I was planning to do so much more."

"Maybe next time." North suggests taking his lovers hands in his own. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Tomato Soup and Crackers." Bunny answers smiling.

"Is that all?" North kisses his lovers temple.

Bunny nodded, "Make sure the crackers are Ritz."

North moved away from his lover to the kitchen. He had to admit, being Bunny's dominant was the best feeling in the world. He gets to treat and pamper his mate just as his mate had tried to him.

This had truly made Norths wishes come true. He had always wanted to dominate Bunny, the reasons why he became bigger and stronger yet Bunny had somehow still saw him as a doe. He would used to pick the pooka in his arms, show his mate though without saying that he was the strongest because Bunny could never pick him up. Or how he would buy Bunny gifts but Bunny would take it as a doe pleasing him and fuck North till the man could no longer think straight.

And now, now Bunny is his doe.

Meant to please him whenever he desires. North was so giddy he could barely contain himself.

Bunny laid down in his mates bed, thinking. He should be worried that he was spending a lot of time with his mate instead of preparing for Easter or that maybe that he should see a doctor for how good he was feeling.

He sat back some, his heart slowly thumped in his chest. He was so...happy. Before having North as a mate he would have never thought of bottoming. But he would do anything to make North happy.

"Mateee, c'mon..." He moaned hungrily. "I'm starving here!"

As soon as he said that North came in with his soup and Crackers along with a side salad and a grilled cheese sandwich on a small table meant for the bed.

"Oh North you didn't have to do all this." Bunny smiles as he traces the food with his eyes. "This is so lovely."

How did North know he loved all these things?

"You haven't eaten all day. I think you would need more than just a regular soup." North says placing the tray over his mates lap and gave him kiss on the cheek.

Bunny purred not caring in the world that he was acting like the biggest sissy. "Mate you are just so wonderful."

"I am the guardian of wonder." North states rubbing his mates neck suggestively. "I can do so many things."

He pulled away to let his mate eat. He smiled as his lover began to devour the meal. Bunny always kept his respective stature but now because he was hungry he began to ravage the food like a wild animal.

North stares, smiling at his lover.

Once Bunny had finished his finished chugging his soup he went to his salad. He ate like a madman.

North chuckled.

The pooka stopped eating and slowly lowered the bowl to look at his mate. Bunny still had a piece of lettuce on his face. He felt his cheeks heat up like a match, thank goodness his fur didn't show it. He wiped his face and slowly picked up the grilled cheese and took tiny bites. He felt so embarrassed.

"Darling, don't be shy to eat around me." North says. "Eat as much as you want and you can ask for more whenever."

Bunny nodded still feeling embarrassed for his actions. "May I have something to drink?" He asks lowly.

"What is it you'd like?"

Bunny shrugged, "Maybe some Apple juice."

North was in the kitchen and back with his drinks. "Here you go."

Bunny nervously took the man's drink and gave it a small sip. "T-thank you."

North frowned. "Aster, you don't have to be nervous. Just calm down and take deep breathes. We have been together before this and have spent so many times alone like this. Why do you act like this?"

"I-I just...I don't know...I feel so numb." Bunny took another small bite out of his grilled cheese. "And I'm craving again..."

"Numb? Are you ill, Aster?" North asks. "And what is it you crave? I will give you anything you need."

Bunny finished his grilled cheese, swallowing the rest. He moved the table off the bed and sat the apple juice on the drawer top. He looked at his lover who stood at the end of the bed. The pooka laid down, opening his legs.

"Make love to me." His moaned painfully. "I crave you and I know you crave me."

North crawled on top of his lover, "I do crave you." He kissed the pooka up his neck. "You are so good to me."

"Yes, yes North." Bunny pants. "Think about that, think about me, fuck this body."

The man chuckled. "Eager?"

"Beyond." The pooka answers grinding. "Please Nick, don't hold back."

North smiled at the pookas need for attention. "Aster, what is you want?"

Aster was panting. "What in bloody hell do you mean, what do I want?"

"What is you want?" North teased slowly touching down his pookas abdomen.

Bunny twitched, his body shivered as the hand twirled the tiny pieces of fur. He groaned unpleasantly. "Nick."

"Yes?" North smiled wider. He was so gosh darn happy.

Bunny growled. "I want Nick."

"Oh, is that all you want?"

Aster eyes his mate angrily. He sat up and grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him face to face. "Mate, if you don't fuck me right now, I will take over again."

Norths dominant side had quickly vanished at the pookas threat. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It's alright mate, just hurry up." Bunny growled laying back down.

North looked down sadly. "I don't think I can continue." He got away from his lover and off the bed. "I..I have work I need to finish..."

Bunny quickly snapped up from the bed. "What?"

"Yes, maybe later?" North says.

Bunny frowned. "Nick, come on, ya can't be serious."

"I...I..."

Aster growled. "Ya lying aren't ya?"

North looked down shamefully. "No...I have to...work."

"Dammit Nick, if ya don't get your ass back in this bed right now, I will drag ya here." Bunny snapped.

North gulped, bite his lip, and looked at his lover. "I can't"

"Why?!" Bunny screeched. His hands gripped the sheets. His claws were out ripping the poor fabric. His face was contorted in anger until it fell hard. "You don't want me?"

"What?!" Norths head shot up with shock. "No! I still want you! I need you! Don't ever think otherwise!"

"Well by the way your acting I think you don't want me." Bunny stared at his lover saddened. "Is there someone else? Have you lost interest? What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes." Was North simple answer.

Bunny's heart dropped. "Yes what?"

"You've done something wrong." North regrets what he said as soon as it had left his lips.

Asters lip quivered. "I-I have?"

"Yes, you have." North forces himself to look at his lover. "You have not at all been a little doe like you are supposed to be."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You are too demanding, you are acting like a buck in heat and I do not like this Aster." North said angrily. "I am the dominant! Let me do what I want!"

Bunny scooted his back near the end of the bed. "I-"

The pooka cringed at the loud anger filled voice of his mate. North was beyond angered by him.

North took a deep breath. "I...I just want you to listen...please let me takeover."

Bunny did what he could only do. Nod. His mate had scared him into submission. Sure, North had been loud with him before but never like this.

"Open your legs Aster." North commands.

Aster slowly opened his legs, his heart thumping loudly and ears ringing lowly.

North stripped himself and got above his mate. "You've been naughty. I don't like naughty people Aster."

Bunny almost screamed when North had grabbed his hips and lifted him high enough to enter his body. He choked on his own saliva when the man thrusted harshly into him.

"I love you Aster but you must learn who is boss." North says pushing deeper into his mate. "Argh, you are still the tightest thing I've ever had." He panted.

Aster arched his back as the painful force intruded again and again. "Mate, I-I'm sorry."

"Now is not the time for apologies." North mumbles going harder than before. "You must learn."

Bunny began to cry. "M-mate! Please! I-I-"

His words died as he had cum. He blinked as his world went black. In a swift motion his sight had returned.

North had cum deep inside his Mate, making the pooka go blind for a second. He milked the rest with a few more thrusts. "God, Aster."

Bunny breath was uneven as he stared at the ceiling. He felt as if his whole manhood had been taken. North made him scared, fucked him hard, and taught him to be a good little doe instead of a randy buck.

He felt worthless.

North had finally claimed him. Marked him from the inside. He felt torn between happiness and utter disgust for himself.

Every inch of buck he had had left. Now he was completely the doe. North tore his insides, claiming him to the tip. He had never done that to Nick. Even in his heat, he would never go that far.

"Nick, move off me." Bunny says sickly. As soon as North moved Aster leaned over the bed and puked.

"Aster?!" North says worriedly. "Aster!"

The pooka wiped his mouth and began to shake violently as tears fallen. "P-please, I-I need help. I n-need something...!" He began to puke again.

"Aster, oh god, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He rubs his mates back. "Forgive me, please."

Aster continued to cry.

North hadn't meant to go that far. He just wanted to get his point across. His heart had fallen seeing the Great Easter Bunny weeping on his bed.

"I..." Bunny choked out. "I-I just want to sleep"

North nodded wrapping the pooka in his sheets so the rabbit was covered warmly. "I will move us to the guest room so the yetis can clean here."

Bunny felt himself be picked up by his mate. He wiggled out of the man's grasp. "Let me walk!" He shudders.

North steps back.

Bunny got up from the bed making sure not to touch the puke. He had a very visible limp in his step (or his hop).

"Bunnymund, I should carry you." North says wincing at his lover's struggle.

Aster gave a pathetic growl. "N-no."

"You are hurting."

"And whose fault is that?" Aster cries, snapping around to face North. "You took my pride!"

"I never meant-"

"I know." Aster mumbles. "J-just carry me already."

"I am sorry Aster." North kissed his lovers cheek as he picked the pooka up into his arms.

Bunny snuggled into his mates chest. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Gotta take a drivers test, been babysitting, watching movies, and failing tests...My usual. Anywayi was able to conduct this scrappy plot line and put it online; hurray! But seriously this is not my best chapter. You can skip it if you want. And have you ever read the poem "Hope is the Thing with feathers"?

Continuation of Holding Back

* * *

><p>Bunny had returned to the Warren after a week at the pole with North. The man had apologized and pampered him just like he Said he'd do. Yet there was part of bunny that didn't accept the apology.<p>

His manhood for example.

He had been generous and let North takes him before but when North had claimed him for his own it had taken a hit at his pride. North was not suppose to claim him in that way. The man was suppose to acknowledge who is who and that Bunny was a spectacular mate to show that he could bottom and please him.

His egglets were eggcited to see him after a week of missings. Some had even grown before he had came back and were running wild all over the place. "Hey! Ya little snicker get back here!" He smiled as the new ones approached.

They all surrounded him happily.

Except for one.

He watched it cautiously. It didn't have feet unlike the other little eggs and it rolled around. He gave it a sympathetic look. Reaching for the egg, he noticed that it had a light color of green on its shell.

"Did someone paint ya?" He asks eyeing it over in his paw. Then he felt the inside of it move. His eyes widened, "What in bloody-"

It jumped out of his hand and onto the soft lush grass with a soft thud.

Aster was spooked. His egglets were never like this one. He watched in horror as the shell began to break.

"Stupid shell..." A small voice says.

Aster looked around. "Who's here?!"

"Me!" The little egglet broke and out came a small yellow ducky.

Aster stared at it, nose twitching, and eyes big. The little thing tossed the top of the shell over to the side and woddled out of its egg.

The yellow ducky cleared its throat and stared up at Aster. "Hope is the Thing with feathers."

"What?"

"Hope is the thing with feathers." It repeated.

"What?"

The ducky frowned. "I am HOPE!"

Aster blinked.

"I am hope, I am the actual spirit of hope! And you are the guardian of hope which means you have to protect me!" it huffed. "Congratulations, I'm your kid!"

"Bird?"

"Yes I am a bird, father." The ducky states. "And you are a bunny."

"A bird?"

"And you are a bunny aka my daddy." It smiled.

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"I am a..." It paused. "I don't know."

"You don't know what gender you are?" Bunny asks confused. "Shouldn't you at least know that? And where did you come from?"

"You should know that daddy. Hope is born by believers...I have always been here."

"Do you have a name?" Aster asks gawking at the little bird.

"You can name me." It said happily flapping it wings.

Aster sighed. "I have to know if you are a boy or a girl to do that."

"Well what do I look like?"

Bunny winced. It was a hard decision to make. "Both..."

The ducky huffed and quacked. "Fine! I'll be a girl!"

"Then your name will be Daffodil "Ducky" Bunnymund." He says. "Now what am I suppose to do with you?"

"I don't know." Ducky answered looking at the eggs surrounding her. "Want to paint eggs? I know Easter is coming soon."

"Of course I would." Bunny smiles. He was calm...if it weren't that the little duck was hope he wouldn't have let it live with him. He began to lead the eggies to the river to be cleaned. Each followed him in groups of twenty or more.

Aster had stopped when he heard the sound of heavy breathing in the background and looked behind him.

Ducky was far behind them, huffing and puffing as if she were going to pass out. "I'm coming! Don't stop for me!"

She swaddled little by little an inch towards them but she didn't give up. Aster looked down at his eggs and nodded for them to get into the river. They hopped in one by one. He smiled as they bathed themselves in the color. When they finished Ducky had finally waddled near them. "Lets hop in!" She looked around to see them all colored.

"Did...did I miss it? Ah, man!" She whined. "Daddy!"

Bunnys ears snapped up. "Dont call me that"

"But you are my daddy, right daddy?" She gave her best look. "Right?"

Asters eyes twitched. "I-"

"Right daddy?"

Bunny gave up. "Right."

The rest of the day was peaceful. Hope was nice and quiet. She spoke when she wanted to and always knew what Aster was thinking. Oh! And she quite strong too! She picked up three eggs at once and painted them all by herself. For a chick her size she really is a tough one.

Aster felt proud.

"Bunnymund!" A voice boomed. It scared him and Ducky. "I've been looking for you all over the Warren-"

North paused when he saw the adorable little ducky in Asters arm.

He dropped the buckets of paint he had brought from the pole and ran over snatching Ducky from his arms. "What an adorable creature!"

Bunny smiled at his lover. "I know isn't she the cutest."

"Where did you get her? What's her name?" North asked pulling the duck into a hug.

"Hey!" Ducky squeaked. "I'm Ducky and that's my daddy!"

"Is he now?" North smiled. "Why did you not tell me that we have a child?! Is that why you were sick! Oh my isn't this wonderful! Aren't you a little cutey? Yes you are! My god, I am a father! How did you have her? Wait. Did you go into labor? Do you need medical assistance?"

Bunny blushed widely. "No!"

"Ah what shall we name her!" North says eyes glimmering over the baby duckling. "Ducky Claus? Duck E. Claus!"

"Her name is Daffodil "Ducky" Bunnymund." Bunny states. "I had already named her."

"What?! How could you not tell me when you name our child! She is mine too! The least you can do is tell me when you are pregnant or how you name a child! What kind of name is Daffodil? Please tell me! And how dare you hide your pregnancy from me! I thought we were truthful in this relationship! I want my daughter to know who her father is!"

"First of all, I had just got her today. Second, I'm her father. Third, Daffodil is a good name."

North rolled his eyes. "Sure it is"

And then came an arguement. Ducky slapped her face and stared at her parents, "Man, I hope it isn't like this every day...And Duck E. Claus does sound good."


End file.
